In the rain
by Speewah101
Summary: It's raining outside and Tenten sits in a cafe drinking coffee, waiting to meet the man who had broken her heart. It's raining and Neji waits for Lee outside a coffee shop. It's been half a years since the 'incident' that had left his memory blank as a clean slate. It's raining when they finally face each other. One-shot AU. NejiTen


**In the rain**

I do not own the characters from Naruto

This is based on the song 'Your Ex-Lover Is Dead' by the Stars.

* * *

Tenten looked out the coffee shop window. It was a cold winter's morning and on the inside of the window was a thin layer of condensation that covered the view of the outside world. All she could make out were the dark grey rain clouds that loomed above the city and promised rain. She was rugged up – almost hidden between the multitudes of layers. Her hands were grasped firmly around a disposable coffee cup that steamed. She felt the warmth from the cup travel slowly through her fingertips and left out a soft sigh as she slowly relaxed her shoulders. Knowing Lee, he was bound to turn up soon- fully clad in some sort of hideous green coat.

ooOoo

Neji was growing impatient. Lee was supposed to have met him half an hour ago. Why he still friends with that idiot was still a mystery. Then again, Lee was one of the few people he remembered from before the 'incident' and one of the few people that could tolerate his ice cube-ness for extended periods. Pushing down his impatience, he decided to wait for another ten more minutes before he would leave the coffee shop and catch a cab home. He leant against the side of the building and crossed his arms as he attempted to keep some body heat as he waited. He closed his eyes as the seconds began to creep by.

"Yosh! Neji, you are looking youthful!" a voice said. Slowly opening his white eyes, Neji came face to face with a man wearing an olive green jumper, forest green pants and a bowl-shaped haircut to top it off.

"Lee," was all Neji said in reply to the greeting and blinked his eyes to make sure they were not burned. Lee really needed to get a fashion sense.

"Let us enter this coffee shop and meet the beautiful flower of youth!" With that, Lee bounded excitedly into the café. Sighing, Neji followed a distance behind.

Inside it was warm and Neji could feel the heat on his face. Slowly, he glanced around the shop. A businessman was waiting impatiently for his coffee. A woman was staring out the foggy window. A mother and her child were playing a game of I-Spy. A young couple was quietly talking in the farthest corner – their hands joined on the table. He spotted Lee talking to the woman by the window. She seemed to be used to his 'youthful' attitude. Neji saw her stand up and follow Lee over to him.

When she approached, he could take a better look at her. Her face was smooth and her skin was creamy. Her brown hair was tied back in two buns. Her eyes were soft and seemed to twinkle with hidden mirth. She seemed vaguely familiar with her hair and brown eyes.

"Neji, I'm sure you remember meeting my friend – Tenten!" Lee said excitedly as he introduced them. Tenten looked at Neji with a slightly shocked expression – as if she did not actually expect to see him here. Neji could still not remember where he had seen her – perhaps it was before the 'incident'. He merely nodded, his version of a polite smile, and said, "Yes, I think we've met before."

Tenten looked slightly angered for a moment, but it was soon covered with a smile and nodded in agreement – more to Lee than Neji. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Tenten glanced out the window. Neji followed her gaze. The sky was grey as the heavy clouds began to cry. The rain flowed off the footpath and into the gutters on other road that were quickly over-flowing.

Lee ushered them out onto the flooding footpath and they huddled under the café's protection from the rain. Lee was waving his arms frantically – trying to hail a taxi. The tips of Neji's hair were getting damp and the girl, Tenten, was beginning to shiver in the cold. Neji could not help but wonder why Lee had introduced him to the girl. Neji could vaguely remember Lee talking about her, about how she was a weapon fanatic and about how he had gone through school with her, but seemed so long ago. It was as if it were part of a memorable dream from which he had woken up – only to forget everything except the feeling of knowing that it was good.

The girl was shivering and her face had gone a light pink – no doubt from the cold. He looked her up and down. From where could he remember her? She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, ankle boots and wore a large jacket that dwarfed her. The top of her head was in line with his eyes and he could smell her scent – she wore no perfume. A soft vanilla scent seemed to waft off her. She seemed to notice him looking at her and looked slightly flustered.

"Lee, we should just walk." She said breaking the silence that Neji only just realized existed. Lee's eyes sparkled with delight.

"What a youthful idea, Tenten. Let us walk Neji!" he said enthusiastically. Neji looked at the two of them and looked at the raining that was pouring down.

"No." Lee looked at Neji and appeared disgraced.

"Why not? It is good exercise."

"I'm noting going to walk around when it is raining."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get wet."

"Why not?"

"So I don't get the flu."

"Wh-"

"Okay, okay. We'll catch a taxi," said the girl, breaking up the conversation with annoyance. Neji smirked as she waved her hand at the nearest cab. It pulled over to the curb. She opened the door and got in – sliding across the cheap vinyl seats. Neji followed suit and got into the shelter of the car. The both stared out at Lee – who remained standing on the curb in the rain.

"But, I wanted to walk," Lee said pouting. Tears seemed to suddenly sprout from his eyes.

"Get in, idiot," Neji said glaring at Lee. His seat was getting all wet since the taxi door was still open. The girl, however, had a different idea.

"No, it's fine. You can walk. Let's have race there."

"Yosh!" Lee said, his eyes lighting up. "If I do not get there first I will do 100 sit ups, and if I can't do that I will do 100 push-ups, and if I can't do that I will do-"

"That's great, Lee," the girl said cutting him off. "Umm… Where are we going exactly?" she queried.

"Let us go to the park!"

The girl nodded and said the destination to the taxi driver who was staring at Lee in shock. Frankly, Neji could not blame him. Lee was crazy – the park was on the other side of the city. And, he wanted to walk there? Nevertheless, Neji merely nodded and slammed the car door shut. Lee stood on the curb smiling brightly and waving at the two in the car. As the taxi pulled into the dense traffic of the road and turned the corner, Lee faded into the throng of people and traffic.

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Silence enveloped the cab as it crawled the city's traffic. Neji could feel it. The girl could feel it. Heck, even the cab driver sensed it. In an effort to ease the tension, the driver flicked on the radio. There was a moment of static before the soft, sweet melody of some modern pop-song broke through the speakers. It's melancholy words seemed to hover in the air, if only for a moment.

_"The scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin._

_You tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in._

_And now you're outside me_

_You see all the beauty,_

_Repent all your sin."_

That girl looked at Neji funny. She looked like she blamed him for something – something he could not remember. He was sure he had never seen her before today. But, that feeling of familiarity had not completely disappeared either. It was still there – like an itch that would not fade. Neji wondered if the girl had the same feeling of familiarity. He was sure frustration was evident on his face as he felt his brow furrow in concentration. No wonder the girl had stopped asking him questions when he looked like this – he had been told that he was quite scary. But, of course, that was from his cousins and they did not count. He risked a glance at the girl. She was staring out the slightly foggy window of the cab. She seemed to be lost in the depths of the blurred figures of the outside world. As if feeling his gaze on her, she turned. Brown hazel eyes met his pale ones. For a second, Neji forgot all about the cab driver that sat in the front seat., about the song that was whispered through the speakers. All he knew was she was there, next to him. And he could not even remember her name.

ooOoo

Tenten recognized him the moment she laid eyes on him. How could she not? He looked exactly the same – expensive jacket, expensive suit, expensive shoes, long hair pulled into a low ponytail. His eyes were the same too – the same cold, pale, pupil-less eyes that she could get lost in forever... She almost gagged at that thought; her time with Neji was over. Their relationship had ended badly: a broken heart with many tears on her part. However, his heart did not seem to be cracked. In fact, it looked as though he did not even remember her. It was sad to think that, at one stage in here life, Tenten was in love with Neji. She shook away those thoughts. That scar of a relationship was no longer important. It was the past. It was over.

Yet, she could not help but remember the sharp, aching feeling in her chest when she realized how one-sided their relationship was. When it originally began, the relationship was a little known fact – both of them valued their privacy and felt no need to inform anyone. As the weeks dragged by, the secrecy had become slightly thrilling and each time they snuck out on their dates, they would share knowing grins and a subtle understanding that Tenten had found with no one else. They had several mutual friends, but none that Tenten would consciously spill secrets to. She had met Neji's family once – his father had died when he was small, so she had met his uncle – but that had ended terribly. Neji and Tenten later agreed that it would be best if they refrained from having too many family gatherings. After months, the secret had lost its original appeal, and she was more than comfortable simply relishing the fact that she was his, and he was hers. However, it all ended – as most things do. One day they were talking freely and seeing each other, the next Neji had not contacted her in nearly six months. It was not as though she did not try to reach him – she went to his apartment, only to find that he had moved without even informing her. She had tried contacting him through friends, which eventually led to her current situation.

Tenten stared out the taxi window in a daze. Her attempts at conversation were rudely ignored. Her breath slightly fogged up the glass as she leaned her elbow on the windowsill. He was watching her with those pale eyes of his. They seemed to bore into the deepest parts of her soul – she almost shuddered. However, Tenten was a changed woman. At one time in her life, she really would have shuddered – a time when she was still deeply in love with Neji. Now her heart had hardened, and that piercing glare could no longer see right through her. She turned her head so she looked directly into his eyes from the corner her eye. He kept eye contact for a few seconds before turning to stare out his own window. Neji almost seemed embarrassed, but it was hard to tell because she could not see his face. Now his eyes stared out at the other side of the glass – eyes that one stage could read her so well, and now no longer knew her. Or, at least she hoped.

Eventually she had to, once again, break the silence that enveloped the cab. The silence smothered her until she could not breathe at all and she felt like she was gasping for the air that she was not getting.

"So…" Yep, great conversation starter Tenten. As she mentally chastised herself, Neji turned his head to face her. "How are you, Neji?" Well, at least it was better than her last attempt at conversation. That began with a 'Nice weather we're having'. Neji had looked at her as if she a suddenly declared her newfound love for 'youth' and would do 300 push-ups to prove it. Neji now answered with a:

"Good." His voice was quiet, but loud in the silence. It was still the same baritone that she remembered. Tenten almost sighed in frustration. Monosyllabic answers. She wanted to bang his thick skull against the cab window.

"That's nice," she responded, almost sarcastically. Silence ensued. Just when Tenten was about to turn to face the cab window Neji spoke.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." Tenten was almost sure that was a sarcastic reply, but his face remained impartial.

"I'm sorry," Neji said. Tenten froze. Was he apologizing for all the hurt and pain he had put her through? Was he saying sorry for not even informing her of his decision to break-up? Because if he was- "I don't seem to remember your name."

Tenten was sure her jaw had dropped to the ground. He could not remember her name? Had their relationship really meant that little? Had she been that unimportant? To say she was hurt would be an understatement. She really had wasted the two years of her life she spent with him. She let out a dry laugh at his statement.

"Wow. I didn't know I meant that little to you." She said sarcastically. He just started at her.

"We barely met, how much are you supposed to mean to me?" This time her jaw really did drop.

"What?!" she spluttered.

"What?" he looked truly confused.

"You forgot about me! I'm Tenten! I wasted two years of my life with your stupid ass, and you haven't contacted me in six months! Am I dead to you or something? I always knew you were a bastard, but I never knew this much! You surprised me every time, Hyuuga Neji!" Tenten all but screamed this at him. He was shocked – it was clearly etched on his handsome face. Even the cab driver was shocked and turned around to face his two customers in the back seat.

"Wh-What?" Neji stuttered, in a very uncharacteristic way. He sounded like his cousin Hinata. " I… I don't… I don't remember."

"I realized that. When Lee called I didn't think that I would actually be seeing you again. You disappeared for six months, and you have the nerve to say 'you don't remember'!" She took a deep breath. "You know what? I don't want to see you again. I thought you died. It scared me. I… I can't keep doing this. I'm not the same person anymore," Tenten said, her voice hardening. Silence. "Stop the cab." She said softly.

It was still raining heaving and the gutters were over flowing, but the taxi driver pulled over none-the-less. Tenten look apologetically over to the driver and handed him a fifty-dollar note.

"Keep the change."

ooOoo

Neji looked to the girl he could not recall having a relationship with. Six months was long time – about the same time as the 'incident'. However, he still found it unbelievable that he could not remember her. Her brown eyes should have been burned into his memory forever. She looked back at him and he looked at her.

For a second, in some dark corner of his mind, something stirred – a memory perhaps. Nevertheless, Neji latched onto it and would not let go. It was fuzzy, but slowly it became clearer and clearer. A girl with brown hair that fell down to her waist was laughing at him. Behind her brown eyes was held hidden mirth – the smile that brightened her face was full of unrestrained love. She wore skinny jeans and large t-shirt. The Neji of his memory was laughing too. He opened his mouth and said: "Tenten".

Neji immediately snapped out of his brief memory and realized that Tenten had left the cab and slammed the car door. He rushed to the window to see her slowly walking down the empty footpath – with the rain falling all around her. It was as if the sky was crying for her too. Neji felt his fist clench as he sat in the vinyl seat of the taxi, alone, with the driver still staring between Neji and the girl that had just left. The radio just continued to sing. Yet, he could not hear it. He could not anything except for the words that kept being repeated in his head: "I can't keep doing this. I'm not the same person anymore." Neji did not think she had changed that much – she still had the same temper and same easy-going personality, when she was not with him at least.

That was when Neji realized that there was something scrunched up on the seat next to him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly unfolded the crumpled piece of paper. It was a postcard. It was a personalized one – one that you had to go a specific photography shop to buy and design with a personal picture. He looked at the lines of script that were scribbled on the back side.

_Dear Neji,_

_How are you? It's been so long since I've seen you! I'm well. The weather here in China is really nice and warm! It's been really good seeing my family, but I'm still missing you – don't worry. My family really wants to meet you sometime. But, that might be hard with you're studying, not to mention what happened when I saw your family! I should be coming back home in 5 days – by which time you'll probably receive this postcard. Oh well. Hope to see you soon!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Tenten_

A date was written neatly in the right hand corner. It read around a year previous. More memories flashed past Neji as he slowly remember the girl he had forgotten. Tenten – the half Japanese, half Chinese girl that he had first met through a mutual friend. Tenten – who was good friends with Lee (Neji's proclaimed rival). Tenten – who had become his 'secret' girlfriend two years ago. Tenten – who he had spent the best two years of his life with. Tenten – who deserved someone better than him, a branch family member. Tenten – who he had forgotten because of amnesia from the 'incident'. Tenten – whom he loved more than anyone else.

With shaking hands, Neji turned the postcard over to see the picture on the other side. It was Tenten and himself sitting on a park bench together. It was autumn and the ground in the picture was littered with the fallen leaves. Tenten was smiling brightly at the camera with Neji smiling not as brightly (but still brightly, considering Neji). Their hands were intertwined. It must have fallen out of her handbag. Carefully scanning the picture, he realized that he remembered when they took this photograph – it was in the park across the city.

Lee. Neji had totally forgotten about their supposed meeting at the park. It was unlikely that he would even be making it at this state. No doubt Lee would have sprinted all the way there and would be waiting. Under some tree. Talking to squirrels. The freak, Neji thought. Sighing deeply, Neji slouched in the cab seat. It was still stationary on the curb. Neji could see the driver's eyes looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Go to the park." Neji said. He would not look back. She had clearly moved on.

ooOoo

Tenten glanced behind as she slowly walked home along the wet footpath. It was still raining heavily and did not look like it would be lightening up any time soon. The cab had remained stationary all the way until she lost sight of it. She sighed. Part of her was saying 'good riddance' and was glad to be walking away from a man who could cause her more pain. But, another part of her was hoping that he would jump out of the cab and chase her down the street. Then, he would hold her against him, she would feel safe in his warm, firm, secure arms and tell her that it was all a mistake…

"Don't be stupid, Tenten," she muttered to herself and she rounded the corner. "He doesn't even remember you."

Why did she even leave him the postcard? It was from almost a year ago and she still carried it around in her handbag. She never actually sent it too him – it was too embarrassing, showing that sort of weakness to someone so perfect. But now, she did not care. Perhaps she felt that he should have it – she was going to send it anyway. Or, perhaps it was her symbolic act that showed the world that she was no longer in love. Yeah, right. Poor Lee. It was hard when two friends did not speak to each other. However, she was almost certain that Lee remained oblivious to the obvious tension. Lee would be Lee.

The street was empty and the only things Tenten could hear were the sounds of raindrops on concrete or the sound of her own boot as they clicked against the pavement. The sounds of the cars seemed to have been zoned out as she walked. Suddenly, she heard the sound of running footsteps – of shoes splashing through puddles as they sought to carry some person to somewhere. She did not pay any attention to the noise until a hand grabbed hers.

ooOoo

"Go to the park," Neji said, turning to stare out the window. The cab remained stationary. Neji frowned and looked to the cab driver. "I said, 'Go to the park.'"

"I know." It was then that Neji realized how frustrating it was receive short answers.

"You're not moving."

"I know."

Sigh. "Why not?"

"I'm not meaning to be rude or, anything, but don't you think that girl deserves an apology or an explanation? I mean, six months is a pretty long time and it seems odd that yo- someone, would forget. One of you has to pluck up the courage to talk about it."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Neji said in deathly quiet voice to the cab driver. He was giving his infamous glare that struck fear into the hearts of his employees. It was cool and calculating, as if Neji were trying to think of the most logical way to kill the person that stood before him in the most horrible way so that no one would know that it was he who did the deed. The taxi driver gulped nervously.

"Of-f co-course n-not," he stuttered. Neji seemed pleased at the man's answer and turned to the opened the car door.

"Wait here. I should be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"To have a little chat."

So Neji stood there, still holding onto Tenten's soft fingers. He had forgotten what it was like to hold the dainty fingers in his own. Her face was turned to look at him with eyes wide in shock and a slightly loose jaw. She glanced down at their fingers and Neji automatically dropped her hand. He felt his face heating up, but forced the blood from rushing to his cheeks with sheer will power. Here they were, inches away from each other after six months of separation. One of them had to pluck up the courage to say something.

Taking a deep breath Neji began, "Tenten…"

The words died on his lips as he spoke her name. With it brought memories of a happier time. "Tenten," he began again. "I'm sorry." He voiced hitched – apologizing was a lot harder than he had originally thought. "It's been nearly six months since the 'accident' and I'm still trying to work things out. But that shouldn't be an excuse. I love you." Tenten gave something that was akin a gasp. "I meant –mean– so much to me – that even if I forgot everyone else, I should have remembered you." The words died once more and Neji looked down to Tenten, who looked back up at him.

ooOoo

Tenten looked up at Neji, who was looking down at her with those pale white eyes that could see right through her. Those eyes looked sad, as if they had lost something precious and they only just remembered it. She could not look at them for long and soon averted her gaze to the puddles in the concrete.

It was still raining. It was safe to say that they were both soaked. The clouds did not look any lighter, but they felt it. The raining was slowing, but not stopping. However, in the end, she did not even feel the rain hitting her skin or her buns slowly falling out of their elastic bands.

"Neji…" she began, but stopped. What was she going to say? Deep inside of her, Tenten knew she still loved him. But, she could not let him know. "Don't worry about it." She surprised herself. She actually meant what she said. She did not want Neji to worry about her – she wanted him to have a happy life, even if she was not in it. Sighing, she half-whispered to herself, "Perhaps it was fate."

ooOoo

"Perhaps it was fate." The words echoed in Neji's head. Fate? Before the 'incident' Neji believed in Fate – he believed that everybody had some greater purpose in life. It had made sense and added a sense of security unlike anything else. Yet, Neji wanted her to prove him wrong – to prove that individuals had control over their lives. He wanted her to tell him that she missed him dearly and wanted him to hold her tight like they used to. She turned to leave. In fear, fear that she would leave him again and be lost in the fog of his memories forever, Neji grabbed her hand again – he was really doing it far too much.

"Wait." He was struggling for breath even though he barely moved. Tenten paused. Neji did one of the most compulsive things he ever remembered doing in his life – he kissed her.

It was sweet and he held her as if she was a porcelain doll. Their mouths moved in perfect harmony and she slowly responded. His arms went around her waist and hers around his neck. She tilted her head so he could deepen their kiss. They got lost in the passion. They forgot about the world surrounding them – about the rain, about the park, about the cab, about the song, about the 'incident' – all that mattered was each other.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
